Harry Potter Interludio Historia de un Merodeador y una Pelirroja
by Symk
Summary: JP-LE, Séptimo curso. Primer Fic. El último año en Hogwarts fue crucial para James Potter y Lily Evans, un punto de no retorno en el que encontraron a la persona con la que compartir sus vidas. No te pierdas la historia de cómo se conocieron los padres de Harry James Potter.
1. I Comienzos

**Hola a todos. Éste es mi primer Fanfic, inspirado en el último año de James Potter y Lily Evans cuando comenzaron a salir.**

 **Iré publicando según vea la aceptación que tenga. Agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, Symk.**

* * *

 **I**

Era un día caluroso en Londres. El reflejo de unos ojos verdes en la ventana acompañaban las calles atestadas de muggles que ultimaban sus últimas compras antes del año escolar. Para Lily aquel año era el definitivo: los EXTASIS eran los exámenes clasificatorios y el último obstáculo hasta ser Auror. La primera Auror, Helenya Banks, había sido contratada por el Ministerio apenas 2 años antes y ya encabezaba la Brigada de Aurores como una de las mejores. Lily no podía parar de leer entrevistas sobre ella, emocionada y con unas ganas enormes de demostrar su propio potencial.

Cuando se bajó del coche Petunia ya estaba fuera, andando deprisa a sacar sus cosas del maletero y mirando a ambos lados como si alguien pudiera reconocerla. Lily intentó contener su risa al ver a su hermana tan inquieta. Petunia siempre se había comportado de una manera excéntrica con "ese tema" al contrario que sus padres y había intentado por todos los medios desentenderse. Aquella mañana, no obstante, y ante la ausencia de sus padres, Petunia se había visto obligada a coger su mono-volumen y acercarla a la estación. Para su hermana aquello había supuesto una prueba de riesgo a sus principios mientras que Lily no podía contener la emoción de poder despedirse de su hermana en la estación, algo que no había ocurrido desde que había empezado en Hogwarts. Intentaba no pensar en cómo explicaría a Petunia cómo atravesar el andén o cuál sería la mejor manera de exponer que algunos alumnos pasearan lechuzas y ratas en medio de Londres; pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas Petunia se cruzó en su ángulo visual, la plantó un beso en la mejilla y subió de nuevo en el coche sin articular palabra.

Mientras el mono-volumen se perdía por Kings Boulevard, la pelirroja intentó recomponerse y exhibir su mejor cara de entusiasmo. Las cosas seguían tensas, pero eso no iba a desanimarla. Llevaba todo el verano esperando volver a Hogwarts y preparándose para aquel año, ya habría tiempo de recuperar los lazos fraternales a la vuelta a casa.

Tomó la jaula vacía de Lych con una mano y con la otra su maleta y puso rumbo en busca de un carrito. Conforme se acercaba al andén, algunos transeúntes portaban periódicos del Profeta en los cuáles podían distinguirse títulos tan inquietantes como "nuevas desapariciones", "escalada de robos con víctimas" y "nuevo atentado". Al pertenecer a una familia muggle se había desentendido de las noticias durante el verano y por lo que parecía el ambiente en las calles cada vez iba empeorando. Los rumores de que un mago oscuro estaba sembrando el terror iban incrementando e incluso estaban consiguiendo captar seguidores, ávidos de poder y desprovistos de sentido común. Aunque de momento el Ministerio no daba mucha importancia a los ataques, para Lily la terrible sensación de que la gente muggle estaba siendo víctima en la mayoría de casos la hacía dudar de si su familia estaría a salvo ahora que ella estaría completamente aislada en Hogwarts.

\- Pero qué tenemos aquí... ¡una pelirroja!-. A pocos metros, una figura la saludó con la mano apoyada en el stand de carritos como si fuera un modelo posando ante las cámaras.

\- Evans para ti, Black- le cortó y con un gesto rápido cogió un carrito y puso su baúl y la jaula sin que el joven se moviera ni un ápice para ayudarla. Típico.

No es que a Lily no le gustara la actitud de Sirius Black, hijo pequeño de una de las mayores dinastías de magos de toda Inglaterra y considerado por medio Hogwarts uno de los más ricos, sexys y encantadores de la escuela. Simplemente su actitud petulante y su icónica sonrisa no obtenían el mismo resultado que con otras chicas que caían rendidas a sus pies. Para Lily aquellas sonrisillas de pícaro sólo conseguían ponerla de peor humor y, por si fuera poco, ser Prefecta significaba ser responsable de él y de la considerable pérdida de puntos que suponía tenerlo en la casa Gryffindor.

\- Veo que las vacaciones no te han relajado ni un ápice-

\- Pero mira a quién ha olisqueado Canuto...- respondió su segunda peor pesadilla a unos metros de distancia. Aquella voz pertenecía al compañero de andanzas y bromas de Sirius Black, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch James Potter. Pelo castaño, ojos claros, gafas y el ego del tamaño de un gigante. Sólo con oírle reír a Lily ya le entraban ganas de estrangularle, sobretodo desde el pasado año en el que su mayor broma se había convertido en perseguirla y acosarla por los pasillos pidiéndole una cita. A parte de tener que explicar a su extenso club de fans que no le interesaba Potter, se había ganado la instantánea enemistad de casi todas las chicas. Algunas por no decirle que sí a la primera, otras por decirle que no y la mayoría por hacerle perder el tiempo. Ah, y por si faltara algo más en la lista, se trataba del cabecilla de los mismos que se habían pasado desde primer año tirándola del pelo, empujándola por los pasillos y haciéndola bromas pesadas. Giró sobre sus talones y le encaró de frente, luciendo su mejor mirada de odio.

James Potter, el famoso líder de los Merodeadores, alzó una ceja y miró a un lado antes de decir:

\- has crecido, Evans-. Dado que Lily siempre había sido bajita, aquel tema sólo hizo acrecentar su mirada e incluir un cruce de brazos malhumorado a su postura.- Quiero decir, que has crecido, se te ve... mejor-

Black a su espalda estalló en carcajadas, ante la estupefacción de una pelirroja un poco ruborizada. Era la primera vez que Potter no le decía algo grosero que ella recordara.

\- Muy buena, Cornamenta- dijo éste apoyándose en los carritos y consiguiendo que James empezara a reírse a su vez. - No la veo pero seguro que su cara ha sido épica. ¡Qué ingenua!-

Sin poder articular palabra, Lily sólo pudo apretar los dientes y empujar a James con el carrito para salir de allí, murmurando un "¡estúpido Potter!" mientras se alejaba. Sus risas la siguieron hasta que llegó a la columna de acceso del andén 9 y 3/4, donde los alumnos de primero se apelotonaban a la entrada sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A pesar de aún no haber empezado el curso, Lily dejó su rabia a un lado y con suma paciencia explicó uno a uno a los nuevos alumnos cómo cruzar. Algunos estaban tan nerviosos que tropezaban con los carritos y otros reaccionaban igual que Petunia, mirando a todos lados cada vez que alguien cruzaba el andén temiendo que los muggles pudieran verlos. Ayudó a la última a empujar su carrito, una tímida Maurice Habbot que tartamudeaba de los nervios, y cruzó finalmente el portal al andén con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Para ella, el trabajo de Prefecta de Gryffindor había sido un sueño nada más llegar a Hogwarts y se sintió llena de orgullo cuando por fin fue elegida hacía dos años. La labor de ayudar a los demás era su mayor motivación y su futuro de ser Auror era un reflejo exacto. Pensar que sólo quedaba un año para ver cumplida otra de sus metas la hizo suspirar profundamente y encaminarse al tren llena de energía.

Buscar un vagón libre era complicado y más aun estando sola. La mayoría de veces si daba el caso de encontrar uno, un grupo se acoplaba inmediatamente y era imposible estudiar nada con tanto parloteo. Los primeros años había disfrutado de aquellas trivialidades pero conforme iban acercándose los exámenes clasificatorios la necesidad de silencio y tranquilidad había ganado la batalla. Hacia los últimos vagones, por fin Lily encontró uno vacío y dispersó sus libros entre los asientos.

No tardaron mucho en tocar a la puerta. Una silueta, ya vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, se encontraba encorvada cerca de la puerta.

\- _Motus_ \- y la puerta se entreabrió para dejar paso a un James Potter con el rostro entristecido y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía nervioso e incómodo ante el escrutinio de la joven, que no podía disimular muy bien su enfado.

\- oye...perdona si te ha sentado mal lo de antes... sólo estábamos...-

\- ya lo sé, Potter, "sólo estabais bromeando"- le interrumpió Lily volviendo su mirada al libro de Pociones. Estaba ya un poco cansada del guion, primero broma, luego disculpa y vuelta a empezar. A cada año su paciencia con Potter se agotaba y más aún desde sexto, cuando había cambiado su actitud ególatra por una de niño bueno que no engañaba a nadie. No podía llegar a imaginar lo mucho que la irritaba toda aquella pantomima.

\- siempre te lo tomas demasiado a la tremenda, Evans-

\- ahora me dirás que no tengo sentido del humor...- prosiguió levantando una ceja pero sin mirarlo, con un tono claro de aburrimiento. Habían pasado los años pero el discurso seguía siendo el mismo, como un libro que hubiera leído en exceso en la Biblioteca como " _Artes combinadas_ " de Gellert Hopkins o " _Mundos pre-romanos y el inicio de los conjuros_ " de Abraham Muklaff. En ese instante se oyeron murmullos acercándose por la derecha, un transitar de pasos que frenaron un poco al ver al capitán de Gryffindor de pie mirándolos de arriba a abajo. Eran cinco, encabezados por una morena bajita y de pelo rizado que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre Potter con total insinúo.

\- James, te extrañé todos estos meses...-

Potter tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pasando su mirada de la joven a Lily una y otra vez. Cuando por fin reaccionó, compuso su mejor sonrisa y abrazó a la chica con entusiasmo.

\- J-Jessica, ¡qué guapa estás!

-siempre tan encantador...- respondió coqueta la morena emitiendo una risita- ya nunca vienes a vernos a la mansión-

\- creo que me han rescindido las visitas desde que acogimos a Sirius- contestó Potter con el gesto torcido, encogiéndose de hombros. Jessica Rosier esgrimió su mejor gesto de falsa contrariedad antes de musitar un "ah, sí" y volver a sonreír.

\- bueno, al menos en Hogwarts puedes venir a verme tanto como quieras, ¿no es así?-

\- pues claro- asintió Potter desviando la mirada a Lily que seguía fija en el grupo de chicos que acompañaba a Jessica sin prestarle atención- un día de éstos te invitó a una ronda en las Tres Escobas-

\- me encantaría-. Y haciendo un gesto leve a Rabastan Lestrange para que la siguieran, la joven se despidió con la mano y se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Potter al salir.

Tras un breve silencio, fue Lily quien se atrevió a hablar primero:

\- le gustas-

Potter se la quedó mirando estupefacto, incapaz de creer que Lily hubiera prestado atención siquiera a la conversación.

\- ¿nos has oído?-

\- Sí-

\- Pues que sepas que ella no me interesa- contestó él indignado- es la pariente de Sirius y jugábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños, nada más-

\- no tienes porqué justificar nada, Potter, tranquilo-

\- no me estoy justificando... ¿y qué es eso de tranquilo?-

\- te has puesto nervioso...- y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan agitado.

\- es sólo que no me gusta que se relacione con Rabastan Lestrange, ese tío no es trigo limpio-

\- ni tampoco Rosier, si quieres la verdad- contestó ella con un suspiro- Severus me contó cosas extrañas que han pasado en su Sala Común y están metidos en todos los rumores-

Lily alzó un momento los ojos para contemplar la cara de solemne disgusto de Potter, que rodó los ojos al cielo al oír el nombre del que había sido su mejor amigo y miembro de la casa enemistada con Gryffindor, Slytherin.

\- ¿sigues relacionándote con Snivellus? ¿Después de lo que te dijo?- preguntó éste apretando los labios.

\- No, y no es asunto tuyo, Potter-.

Y esa era la indudable verdad de porqué estaba sola en aquel vagón. Potter y sus amigos habían estado presentes el día del fin de último curso, cuando su amigo del alma, su fiel amigo Severus Snape había dicho delante de un gran grupo de miembros de Slytherin las palabras más odiosas que pueden salir de los labios de un mago, el mayor insulto con el que ofender a alguien con padres no-mágicos. Delante de todo su nuevo grupo de amigos con el que había estado evitándola durante aquel año y al que se había enfrentado aquel día para conseguir hacer las paces, él la había llamado Sangre Sucia. Quizá fue por la vergüenza o por el hecho de verse rodeada al instante por la pandilla de Potter, Black y los demás escoltándola a los baños, pero nunca se había sentido más humillada y sola que en aquel momento. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y no asistió al baile de despedida, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse al resto de sus compañeros ni a Severus. Aquel verano le había servido para desconectar de aquel día y poco a poco el dolor se había ido mitigando y había aceptado todo aquello de la mejor manera posible.

\- Mejor, porque no me gustaría verte detrás de ese idiota de Snivellus...- replicó James Potter sentándose en el asiento opuesto y observándola sin parpadear.

\- No creo que lo haga- tardó en decir, sin saber muy bien cómo hablar del tema con Potter, ese cretino que había acabado por protegerla de su mejor amigo y parecía realmente enfadado al verla con aquella expresión de inseguridad.

\- No lo hagas- reiteró y al ver que Lily mantenía su mirada en el libro sin parpadear, salió y cerró la puerta del compartimento tras de él con un movimiento de varita.

Lily aprovechó para quitarse una lágrima rebelde de la mejilla y prosiguió su estudio, no sin hacer pequeñas paradas al carrito de chucherías para su ración diaria de ranas de chocolate.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade ya se encontraba preparada, con las pilas cargadas y su chapa de Prefecta colgada de su uniforme. Este año sólo le tocaba ayudar con la distribución de los carros del alumnado así que selló su pase en la estación, recogió el pergamino con los nombres del alumnado y comenzó a tomar nota. Los últimos en llegar, como ya era costumbre, fueron James Potter y Sirius Black acompañados de Remus Lupin (otro Prefecto de su casa), Peter Petergrew y dos chicas de Hufflepuff de sexto curso que abrazaban a Sirius de una manera lasciva. Fue un absoluto caos obligar a Peter, el más bajito e hiperactivo de todos, a sentarse junto a la comitiva de Black que parecía no darse cuenta del resto del mundo allí presente. Por suerte, Lily tenía a su lado a Remus Lupin que aunque normalmente era una persona callada y seria, parecía muy contento de verla.

\- Evans, ¡qué suerte has tenido! A mí me ha tocado guiar a los de primero a las barcas y resulta que un chico tenía miedo al agua ¡miedo al agua!-

\- ¿y qué has hecho?- preguntó Lily escandalizada mientras Potter al otro lado de Lupin parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no reír.

\- Lo he dejado con el profesor Kettleburn y me he ido- respondió Lupin encogiéndose de hombros- decía algo de hablar con los sirenos y que les llevaran en volandas, pero he preferido no intervenir-

En ese momento, Potter evitó todo disimulo y explotó a carcajadas mientras Lily intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto:

\- Bueno, el profesor Kettleburn ya es mayor y bromea mucho… no creo que les ocurra nada- con un tono de tranquilidad que no engañaba a nadie. El anterior curso su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había perdido un brazo tras exponer en clase un Nundu salvaje y bastante cabreado.

\- ¿y tú qué tal el verano?-

\- Bien, no hemos ido a ningún lado. Sólo tomar el sol- omitiendo el hecho de que había sido Petunia quien se había pasado los días poniéndose morena mientras ella releía sus nuevos libros de séptimo curso una y otra vez.- ¿y vosotros?-

\- nosotros en casa, incluso vino Remus dos semanas- respondió al instante James mirando de soslayo a Sirius en frente de él. Lily evitó mirar para ese lado, asustada de lo que pudiera encontrar y obligándose a mirar a Potter a toda costa antes que eso.

\- ¿Pero…Sirius vive contigo?-. El joven torció los labios un momento antes de asentir con disimulo. Parecía ser un tema incómodo, ya que Lupin enseguida intervino hablando de quidditch, consiguiendo que una aburrida conversación sobre partidos y fichajes les acompañara hasta llegar al castillo.

Cuando se bajaron las puertas estaban abiertas y el embriagador aroma de la cena recién hecha les hizo rugir el estómago a más de uno. En el tope de las escaleras, una figura encapuchada les esperaba apostada en una de las armaduras medievales que coronaban el vestíbulo. Al ver a Lily, se acercó deprisa y la agarró de la muñeca. Ella intentó zafarse hasta que la capa dejó entrever un momento sus facciones.

\- ¿Severus?-

\- Lily tenemos que hablar- musitó él de forma cortante.

\- ¡Snivellus, suéltala!-. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, alrededor de ellos los Merodeadores habían cerrado filas y les rodeaban, mirando fijamente a Snape con las varitas en la mano. El rostro de Potter era una expresión de rabia absoluta, con los ojos enfocados en la muñeca donde Severus tocaba a Lily.

\- Métete en tus asuntos, Potter- escupió el joven de nariz afilada, sacando su varita.

\- Nunca te han dicho que hay que tratar a las chicas con dulzura, Snivelly…- respondió Sirius Black con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Díselo a Natalia Richardson, Emilda Holand o Betsy Parkinson- le increpó, señalándole con la varita- no me vengas de caballero andante, Black. Hipócrita egocéntrico…-

\- ¡Uff! Eso duele- admitió éste mirando a Potter de soslayo- ¿castigo?-

\- Castigo- repitió Peter Petergrew con ojos golosos.

\- ¡No!-

Todos los presentes pararon de reír y contemplaron a Lily asombrados, incluido Severus que aflojó su agarre. Lily retiró su muñeca y enfrentó su mirada con su antiguo mejor amigo, sin vacilar por un instante al contemplar aquellos ojos negros que una vez la hicieron sonreír.

\- No tengo nada que discutir contigo, Severus- y vaciló un instante al ver cómo Potter suspiraba aliviado- Lo que hiciste me hizo mucho daño y yo… no puedo perdonártelo-

Se separó de todos ellos y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Lupin la siguió y en dos zancadas la hizo detenerse.

\- ¿no comes?- preguntó Lupin y sin esperar respuesta murmuró: _Armadura de Valor_. Al segundo siguiente, y sin que se nadie se lo hubiera pedido, empujó a todos incluyendo a Snape hasta el Gran Comedor ante las protestas de Potter por encima de las otras voces clamando que él tampoco tenía hambre. Lily no se giró para verlo. Siguió subiendo escaleras como una autómata y prosiguió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, sonriendo ante la ironía al murmurar la contraseña.

Cuánto le habría gustado a Lily tener una armadura de valor, para no salir huyendo como había hecho.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario con vuestras opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. II Reencuentros

**Aquí les dejo el segundo episodio.**

 **Espero sus comentarios :) Un abrazo, Symk.**

* * *

II

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó 3 horas antes del inicio de las clases y con dolor de cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a lo sucedido el día anterior. Intentando no pensar se vistió sin hacer ruido y bajó a la Sala Común sin saber muy bien que hacer durante las siguientes horas que aún quedaban. Al llegar, un periódico del profeta ocultaba a un taciturno Remus Lupin que lo dobló rápidamente al verla. En una mano sostenía un café humeante que le hizo entornar una ceja.

\- ¿de dónde lo has sacado?-

\- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó éste imitando el tono de Black cuando le pillaban haciendo fechorías. Por un momento Lily dudó, pero había pasado mala noche y Lupin, aunque Merodeador, no era el típico busca problemas que pudiera meterla en un lío. Asintió con la cabeza y el chico meditó sus palabras antes de levantarse del sillón y hacerla gestos para que lo acompañara.

Bajaron unos cuantos pisos y tomaron algunos pasillos que ni ella misma conocía. Hogwarts se veía extraño y un poco inquietante sin el habitual bullicio de los estudiantes de un lado para otro. Cuando Lupin por fin se paró en seco delante de un bodegón apoyado en la pared, un pequeño temor la invadió por un instante: ¿estaba bien saltarse las normas por un simple café? Negó con la cabeza pero ya era tardé para echarse atrás. El Merodeador dio dos toques con los nudillos al cuadro y se apartó ligeramente. En menos de un parpadeo una curiosa figura, pequeña y con un vestido rosado borgoña los recibía con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días señorito Remus, ¿en qué más podemos ayudarle?-. Su voz era cantarina y angelical, y sus ojitos celestes parecieron abrirse aún más de júbilo al descubrir a Lily detrás de Lupin.- ¡no puede ser! ¡Gemini, creo que la señorita Lily también ha venido a visitarnos!-

\- ¡no puede ser!- chilló una voz delicada y más fina que la anterior antes de que otra elfina, más pequeña y de nariz aguileña apareciese a un lado de su compañera. - ¡Señorita Lily!

\- Dorema, Gemini, vuelvan al trabajo inmediatamente- bufó una voz más grave denotando su enfado- y ustedes, hagan el favor de pasar y cerrar la puerta-

A su lado, notó como Lupin se disculpaba con una sonrisa cómplice de las dos elfinas mientras la hacía un gesto para pasar delante de él y movía el cuadro de vuelta a su posición. La elfina llamada Gemini no paraba de mirarla y sonreír embelesada mientras les preparaba rápidamente un surtido de bollería, sándwiches y canapés variados. Por otro lado, un elfo doméstico de expresión severa y con lo que parecía un uniforme de chef hecho a medida, permanecía mirándolos con los brazos en jarras.

\- Buenos días Groblan- saludó Lupin- perdona la intrusión pero mi compañera Prefecta y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde organizando asuntos de Hogwarts y no pudimos asistir a la cena. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de desayunar algo hasta que abráis el Gran Comedor?-

Groblan pareció dudar antes de asentir, viendo las esperanzadas miradas de las dos elfinas que preparaban té, zumo y café para ellos en la mesa más cercana.

\- Está bien, pero no vuelvan a saltarse comidas- dijo con tono férreo el elfo- Éste es un lugar de trabajo y debe mantenerse aislado del alumnado-

\- Se lo agradecemos enormemente- respondió Lupin con una sonrisa conciliadora y tomó asiento en un taburete cerca de la elfina de ojos celestes, que parecía temblar de emoción mientras esperaba el agua hervir en una olla de bronce.

Lily acercó un taburete a la mesa donde les habían preparado el desayuno ante la atenta mirada de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban a su alrededor. Se sentó y tomó un sándwich que, sin haber cenado, la hizo suspirar. Estaba delicioso.

A su lado, la elfina tiraba de las solapas a Lupin, mirándola de reojo.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba presentaros-. La elfina más pequeña, que por fin era el centro de atención de Lily, hizo una reverencia en su dirección.- Quiero presentarte a Gemini, la encargada de sección de limpieza de la torre Gryffindor dormitorios femeninos-

\- es un placer conocerla, Señorita- murmuró con una expresión radiante.- Siempre he querido conocer a alguna de las chicas. Nosotros los elfos tenemos prohibido aparecer ante ustedes durante nuestras labores-

Lily le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.- Es un gusto conocerte, Gemini-

\- Y ella es la elfina encargada de los dormitorios masculinos- continúo el joven señalando a la otra elfina. Dorema, algo más mayor que Gemini, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y la acercó un café caliente. Lily se lo agradeció con un murmullo y ambas elfinas volvieron a sonreír radiantes.- Sirius las descubrió un día en nuestra habitación y desde entonces venimos a visitarlas cuando podemos-

\- Son encantadoras- admitió Lily mientras las elfinas se disculpaban y volvían a sus tareas- ¿pero no estamos rompiendo algunas normas al venir a las cocinas?-

\- En concreto, no, dado que somos Prefectos y tenemos una razón plausible para andar por los pasillos despiertos a estas horas- Lupin hizo una pausa y meditó unos segundos- aunque si les preguntarás a los demás probablemente te dirían que lo harían de todas maneras-

\- no me esperaba otra cosa de ellos- rió Lily deleitándose con su zumo de arándanos recién exprimido.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

\- claro-

\- Ayer cuando discutiste con Snape- Lily esquivó su mirada- me di cuenta de que siempre estabais juntos de un lado para otro hasta el último curso-

\- ¿y?-

\- que no te he visto relacionarte mucho con las chicas-

Lily rodó un momento los ojos, algo molesta, pero decidió no interrumpir.

\- ¿Snape y tú…-

\- No, no, sólo éramos amigos- musitó. Lupin alzó una ceja no muy convencido pero prosiguió igualmente.

\- ¿y entonces por qué no te relacionabas con el resto de chicas?-

\- podría preguntarte lo mismo, Lupin-

\- Llámame Remus- puntualizó- y te recuerdo que no es el mismo caso-

\- Está bien- y Lily cruzó los brazos claramente incómoda- lo cierto es que no hago buenas migas con el resto de chicas. Viven muy pendientes de los chicos, de su imagen, y yo sólo pienso en mi futuro cuando salgamos de aquí-

Al contrario que lo que solía suceder cuanto hablaba con otros, Remus Lupin parecía realmente interesado. La observaba con total fascinación y sin ningún prejuicio, algo que ganó un poco de su confianza.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

\- Voy a ser Auror, quiero formarme y proteger a la gente-. Lupin la observó con un gesto de sorpresa y a la vez admiración.

\- Va a ser difícil, hace poco que empezaron a aparecer mujeres Auror en Inglaterra y cada vez hay más situaciones de alerta en el Ministerio, ¿estas segura?-

Lily asintió decidida y tomó el último sorbo de café. Tras haber ingerido algo, se sentía mucho mejor y con fuerzas renovadas.

\- Pareces otra- bromeó Remus mientras se ponía en pie- ¿quieres que vayamos a ver los nuevos brotes de la profesora Sprout antes de primera hora?

\- Te sigo- respondió entusiasmada Lily, despidiéndose con ambas manos de las elfinas mientras se marchaban en silencio.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada a los terrenos, donde un cielo en tonos morados y rosas les daba la bienvenida. Los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout quedaban a su izquierda, bajando una cuesta un tanto empinada de fresco césped recién cortado. Lily se sintió de vuelta al hogar mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra, con una leve sensación de añoranza al darse cuenta de que ese sería su último año en aquel lugar. La carta que había recibido hacía ya 7 años la había descubierto un mundo que no conocía, personas y lugares maravillosos. Y ahora, su etapa escolar parecía haber sucedido demasiado deprisa. No podía imaginarse dejando Hogwarts atrás en pocos meses, sus bosques, las aulas, los dormitorios... se había convertido en una segunda casa en muy poco tiempo.

Ocurrió muy deprisa. Una risita, un suspiro de Remus delante suya y unas manos suaves que cubrieron su vista haciendo que parara de caminar. Una suave voz murmuró en su oído: - sabía que te encontraría aquí- haciéndola estallar en lágrimas mientras se giraba y abrazaba presa de la histeria a la joven a su espalda.

Su pelo rizado seguía oliendo a intenso jazmín y aunque parecía más delgada, la sonrisa de Marlene McKinnon era rebosante al verla. Dudó en soltarla, creyendo que podría desvanecerse si llegara a hacerlo y volvieron a fundirse en otro abrazo.

\- ¡Cómo has…! ¿Cuándo has llegado?- trató de decir Lily al tiempo que Marlene le apartaba lágrimas de las mejillas con las mangas de su jersey. Se la veía más adulta, con algunas heridas y cicatrices donde el uniforme dejaba ver recovecos de piel y su semblante parecía dar a entender que había vivido muchas historias durante el tiempo que había estado ausente. La joven se separó un momento de ella para abrazar a Remus, que mostraba un semblante preocupado al ver el estado de Marlene.

\- ¿a qué vienen esas caras largas?- exclamó ésta poniendo los brazos en jarras.- ¡Estoy bien! he llegado a Hogwarts de una pieza ¿no?-

\- aún no me has dicho por qué te fuiste- replicó Lily, recordando aquella mañana cuando despertaron y sólo encontraron la cama hecha y una carta de Marlene despidiéndose y pidiendo disculpas por no despertarlas.

\- asuntos de familia- respondió Marlene contrita haciéndola callar con un aspaviento. Era sabido por toda la comunidad mágica que los McKinnon eran una familia de Aurores desde generaciones, valiéndose el respeto y la gracia del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. No fue de extrañar para nadie, y menos desde que había estallado la guerra en el mundo mágico, que los McKinnon fueran tarjeteados por los que se hacían llamar Mortífagos (seguidores del Señor Oscuro) desde un primer inicio: atentados, intentos de secuestro y asesinatos habían comenzado a reducir las filas de aquella extensa familia. Nadie sabía cuántos McKinnon quedaban vivos y Marlene había sido muy discreta siempre a la hora de hablar sobre su familia, permaneciendo siempre en el anonimato su vida, su hogar o sus padres y hermanos.

\- ¿están todos bien?- se aventuró a preguntar Remus pero como siempre ocurría Marlene sólo se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema rápidamente.

\- ¡os he echado de menos!- y volvía a abrazarlos una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Conforme pasaban los primeros minutos de reencuentro, Lily se asustaba cada vez más al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba la joven, demasiado delgada, con demasiadas ojeras…

\- ¿Qué tal si te acompañamos a la torre y descansas un poco?- propuso Remus secundando sus pensamientos. Marlene no se hizo de rogar, aterrizando en los brazos de Lupin que la ayudó a caminar de vuelta al castillo mientras Lily los seguía detrás, sin poder perder detalle de lo fuerte que su amiga agarraba su varita en todo momento.

Gracias al cielo su vuelta por los pasillos fue tranquila y no se cruzaron con nadie. No sabían si era prudente alertar a todo el alumnado de la vuelta de su compañera perdida y menos sin la aprobación de Dumbledore, así que su mayor prioridad era ante todo momento hacer que la joven descansara unas pocas horas. Cuando entraron por la Sala Común, una figura empujó a Remus y abrazó a Marlene con todas sus fuerzas, que parecía haberse dormido durante el trayecto. Sirius escondió la cara en su cuello, respirando agitadamente tal y como habían hecho ellos al encontrarla. Por un momento, Lily se asustó de verle despierto pero no así su reacción. Antes de su desaparición, Sirius y ella habían protagonizado un flirteo bastante sonado durante quinto curso y todo había quedado suspendido tras aquella carta de despedida, donde sólo había dedicado un "intentaré volver" al joven Black.

\- ¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?- murmuró con voz ahogada cargándola como si no pesara nada.

Fue Remus quien mantuvo la compostura y habló por ambos:

\- Apareció en los terrenos-

\- La vi en el Mapa. Creí que me estaba volviendo loco- respondió Sirius mientras los tres lo acompañaban por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

\- no dijo mucho pero parece estar bien-

\- deberíamos haberla llevado con Madame Pomfrey- pensó Lily en voz alta pero Black la cortó tajante girándose en su dirección.

\- No, habéis hecho bien. La discreción sobre su vuelta debe ser total-. Lily asintió dándole la razón y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándole pasar. Sirius depositó a la joven con sumo cuidado en la cama de Lily y la tapó con las sábanas con total delicadeza, ensimismado mientras no perdía detalle de las caras de Marlene, que parecía dolerle cada roce. Por un momento Lily quiso llorar por verla así pero no era la primera vez que Marlene desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en un estado lamentable. Había aceptado que esa era la realidad de la guerra, aunque Hogwarts y el Ministerio intentasen hacerles creer que estaban seguros tras aquellos muros.

Sirius alzó la vista hacia ella pidiéndole con la mirada quedarse en la habitación. Por fortuna ser Prefecta le había conseguido una habitación individual en lo alto de la torre Gryffindor, algo que agradecía en esos instantes. Asintió y ambos volvieron a mirar a Marlene, que parecía ahora más relajada respirando profusamente.

\- Estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo, Canuto- murmuró Remus posando un brazo sobre su hombro y abandonando juntos la habitación. Bajando los escalones, Lily se replanteaba no haberla llevado a ver a Dumbledore directamente, temerosa de estar haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿estas segura de dejarlos allí solos?- comentó Remus una vez llegaron a la Sala Común, por lo visto más preocupado por el comportamiento extraño de Black y aquel súbito encuentro.

Lily sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Quizá para Lupin aquella relación le tomara por sorpresa, pero no para Lily que había sido la compañera de cuarto de Marlene e incluso había asesorado a esta durante los primeros días de coqueteo con Black (aunque con opiniones encontradas al ser ni más ni menos que Sirius Black).

\- Tienes razón- admitió éste esbozando una leve mueca- A Sirius le habría importado un comino lo que pensáramos-

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más. Me están quedando bastante largos (perdóooon!)**

 **Espero que os guste. En breve, siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
